


Please Stay With Me

by Dramione813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione813/pseuds/Dramione813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over. Voldemort is dead, but there are still problems that need to be settled. Completed for now maybe continuing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Stay With Me

"Hermione please stay with me."

"I can't Draco...I just can't.."

"Don't do this Hermione. I LOVE YOU.. can't you see that?" he stared at her begging her with his eyes to stay by his side forever.

Voldemort just died and everyone was huddling around their families and friends. Draco and Hermione was in an empty classroom away from everyone, but they could still hear the chatting. They fell in love unintentionally. Draco saved her from his aunt and Hermione had his back. They both knew they would never be, but Draco hoped.

"I know Draco, but you know we would never work." She turned trying not to get lost in his beautiful grey eyes.

"And why not?" He stared at her desperately.

"You know why.." She hugged him tightly trying to savage every little memory of him. She kissed him softly and when he opened his eyes, he saw the door of the classroom open and her brown bushy hair disappear to join the crowd.

Draco sit on a nearby desk and a single tear falls onto the floor. She was meant to end up with that Weasel. He didn't deserve her. She was too good, too smart, too beautiful, but Draco knew that he didn't deserve her either. What was he to compare. At least the Weasel was seen as a war hero. Draco was seen as the coward who switched sides, but he could not help but hope that Hermione come back running into the room. Why did he have to be so stupid to fall for her of all people? After a few minutes, he was forced to finally face reality. Hermione was not coming back. She would be in the arms of that Weasel. He walked out the door with his head held high and face erased of all emotions. He found his parents sitting at a table huddling together like everyone else and sat with them. He looked up and there she was. Just as he predicted. Tear threatened to fall but he would not let them. He won't let them see his tear, he refuses to let them see. Hermione feels that some was staring at her and turns to see the only person would could make her heart thump like crazy. She stares at him and him her, until he finally breaks the eye contact. She could not tell him that she love him just as much and that all she wants is to run into his arms. No. She can not. She was suppose to live happily ever after with Ron. Her best friend, the person who was always by her side, the person who loves her. Yes she has to be with Ron. That's how it's suppose to be, but why does she feel so frustrated at herself. Why hadn't she just ran into Draco's arms and ignore everyone else? As both of them are deep into their thoughts, Mcgonagall stood in front of the Great Hall.

"Everyone, on behave of Hogwarts, I thank you. We have all been through hell and back and I believe we will never forget these memories even when it is so horrible. We have all become braver, stronger, and greater. I believe that we are brave enough to do anything now right? We have faced Voldemort. There is nothing we should be afraid of. I hope that we all have realized from this event that we must cherish our loved ones, not knowing when they will leave. We must love while we can because who knows when that opportunity can disappear. Again thank you all for risking you life to protect Hogwarts and everyone." As she slowly walks down, Draco and Hermione find each other's eyes and stare at each other.

She's happy. She wanted it to be like this. She wanted to be in Weasel's arms and I can't do anything about this. She wanted this. Draco turns away and begins to walk out the door. Tears begins to appear but he holds them back. He's going to leave. Leave her so she can be happy. So she can have her happily ever after with her war hero. Being a hero does not mean you get the girl...but it does help. He slowly walks towards the door. Nobody notices him. He was a no one. She stares at his back as he leaves.

No why? Why are you leave? Stupid. Did Mcgonagall's words mean nothing? Please...why? Come back. Ron's arms are around her shoulders, but why does it feel like a ton. They were not in a relationship yet, Ron hasn't said anything. She watches as he walks closer to the door. No one takes any notice but her. Her heart is screaming at her to stop him and before she realized what she was doing...everyone turned and stared at her.

"DRACO! YOU STUPID PRICK!" He stopped standing there frozen. Hermione sprinted towards him and collided with his back. She hugged him tightly around the waist and buried her teary face into his back.

"Draco please stay with me."

"Hermione..." He slowly puts a hand on hers that are around his waist.

Afraid that he was going to make her let go, she hugs him tighter. Everyone is silent, not knowing how to react. Surprise? Shock? Anger? Betrayal? Disguise? Acceptance? Draco turns around and stares at her. Questions rushing into his head. He stares at her confused. What does she want? He is willing to give her the world, but what does she want? Hermione stares at him, showing him her love. She looks around the Great Hall, making eye contact with everyone. She turns back to Draco, wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him in front of everyone. They hear gasps fill the room, but they were in their own little world. Draco wraps his arms around her waist and kisses back. When they finally break apart, Harry was standing behind Hermione with his hand out.

"Malfoy." Harry said. 

"Potter." Draco replies.

They shake hands while Hermione smiles and hugs Draco.


End file.
